1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate and a display panel having the array substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to an array substrate capable of enhancing an aperture ratio thereof, and a display panel having the array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices are known to have characteristics, such as lightweight, lower power consumption, lower driving voltage, etc., in comparison with other display apparatuses, rendering them useful in monitors, notebook computers, cellular phones, etc. The LCD device includes an LCD panel displaying images using a light transmitting ratio of liquid crystal molecules and a backlight assembly disposed below the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light.
The LCD panel includes an array substrate, an opposite substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The array substrate includes a signal line, a thin-film transistor (“TFT”), and a pixel electrode. The opposite substrate faces the array substrate and includes a common electrode. The liquid crystal layer is interposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate.
The LCD panel may have a touch panel function capable of receiving a position datum through an external pressure. That is, when an electronic pen or a finger touches a screen of the LCD panel, a position datum signal may be applied to a central processing unit (“CPU”) of a main system.
The LCD panel further includes a sensor line and a sensor electrode part to perform the touch panel function. Particularly, the sensor line is formed on the array substrate and is spaced apart from the signal line, and the sensor electrode part is formed in a unit pixel to be electrically connected to the signal line. When the common electrode makes contact with the sensor electrode part by applying an external pressure to the opposite substrate, a position datum corresponding to the contact position is provided to the CPU through the sensor line to perform an operation.
However, when the sensor electrode part is formed in the unit pixel, an aperture ratio of the LCD panel is decreased by the size of the sensor electrode part, which causes a decrease in luminance. By contrast, when the size of the sensor electrode part is decreased so as to increase a luminance, electrical contact between the sensor electrode part and a common electrode of the opposite substrate becomes more difficult.